Finally a Family
by agesold
Summary: Will Lily and James ever remember that they have two children? Will Harriet learn to stand up for herself? Will they ever achieve her dream, of finally being a family? Warning: Fem!Harry; WBWL; Twin!Potters; Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**~ prologue ~**

"Happy birthday, Aaron, I hope you like your presents, your dad and I picked them out just for you!" Lily Potters' smooth voice echoed through the cavernous living room, adding to the slowly dying roar of children who had eaten too much cake.

"Gather 'round, children, gather 'round." James Potter's voice boomed over the rambunctious children, and the room immediately silenced. Several cake-smeared faces of six year old children beamed up at what seemed to be a pleasant birthday party for The-Boy-Who-Lived, eager to see what he had got.

Going unnoticed in all the excitement, a shy, lonely figure cast a very thin shadow from the doorway. The messy black hair hid the intelligent green eyes, round cheeks flushed with excitement, and small smile, glad for the brother of a century, this young child's twin. "Happy birthday, dear Aaron," the child whispered, "and happy birthday to me, Harriet Lily Potter."


	2. Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Aaron, if you don't get down here soon you'll miss the train!" James called up the grand spiral staircase, his voice carrying throughout the house, into the richly decorated room of one Aaron Potter. The constant sound of snoring was abruptly interrupted by the now impatient calling of his two parents.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, pulling his pillow over his head.

Sadly, his pillow only muffled his parents, and not his ecstatic and completely energetic twin sister, Harriet, who had decided that he was now a human trampoline.

"Come on, brother, we go to Hogwarts today!" Harriet shrieked with joy, and scrambled back to her room to get ready.

Aaron grumbled, rolled out of bed, and shuffled his way to his large walk in closet. Fumbling for the automatic candle lighter, or as his mother called it, light switch, he rubbed his tired eyes and reached for his favorite grey tee and blue jeans.

His shirt had seen many the stain and tear, but with wizards as parents, it was still as good as new, almost. He hadn't shown his parents the tiny stain that Harriet had made when she had sought comfort from her older brother. He supposed that the stain was one of the many reasons he liked it so much.

At the very same moment, while Aaron threw on the simplest outfit he had, Harriet rummaged through her chest of drawers, searching for her favorite dress, frantically pulling out every article of clothing in the three small drawers that served as her closet. Finally she found the pale green dress with light blue lace butterflies flitting across the bodice. She threw her dress on and grabbed her second-hand school books and shoved them into her medium-sized feather-weight enchanted trunk and slammed the lid down.

Pulling her trunk out of her room and down the hall, she bumped into Aaron. "Oof," she grunted as she lost her grip and tumbled into her brother. Both twins burst into sharp peals of laughter, alerting their parents that they both were out of their rooms. When they finally got their breath back, they both stood and brushed off their clothes.

"Let me help you with that, Sissy," Aaron used the nickname that meant that he was teasing her.

Harriet mock scowled and tried to conceal her giggles. "You don't think I can handle it? Even with a feather-weight charm?" Harriet struggled to hide the growing laughter and maintain her scowl.

"Oh, I know you can't," Aaron responded, a teasing twinkle in his eyes, "and do you want to know how?"

Harriet nodded eagerly, waiting for the punch line that was sure to come.

"I know, because I couldn't carry mine, Minny had to get it!" Aaron's insinuation that Minny, the tiny house-elf, had been able to carry Aaron's large trunk instead of himself, was so absurd that Harriet could no longer control her laughter and she doubled over with the enormity of it. Aaron quickly joined in, leaning against Harriet's trunk for support.

"Aaron James Potter, you get down here or we will leave you here and drive you to school when we get back, do you understand?!" Lily's voice startled the twins out of their giggling fit and pulled them down the stairs, trunk in tow behind Harriet.

"Alright Mum, we're all set," Aaron said, swiping a piece of toast off of his dad's plate.

"Put your trunk in the car, Harriet, and then wash up for breakfast." Lily gestured to the sink, clarifying that she especially wanted her to wash up.

"Yes, Mum," Harriet hoisted her trunk into both of her hands and carefully made her way out the door to where the open car trunk was waiting.

"Aaron you wash up as well, and make another piece of toast for your father," Lily ordered, her focus completely on the rest of breakfast.

Aaron grumbled and shoved his hands under the running water. As soon as the minimum amount of dirt had been scrubbed off, he quickly cast a silent 'scourgify' and dried his hands on a nearby towel. Grabbing a slice of homemade bread, Aaron worked it into the toaster and started the heaters.

"All clean, Mum," Harriet returned from washing her hands and sat at her seat, tucking in to her purely vegetarian breakfast. "It's magnificent, Mum, thank you."

"You're welcome, darling," Lily finished with Aaron's sausage links and fried eggs and slid them onto his plate. Aaron finished the toast and tossed it onto his dad's plate, eager to get to his own breakfast.

When the entire family had finished breakfast, they rushed to the car, ready to head to King's Cross Station.


End file.
